Cruel Brawl
by Aqua Reach
Summary: For a long time, Smashers have been fighting and losing against  alloys. Ike doesn't want to be involved because of past experiences. But it  seems that he has no choice...


((Description: Hey guys. I'm back with "improvements". Not really. So this story came to my mind proudly- not really. This story is based off my Super Smash Bros Brawl game; every fact here is on my Wii. All I did, basically, is put emotion and some dialogue. Well, wish Ike and I luck! If I don't upload, you know that Ike's also not doing anything…. Enjoy.))

CRUEL BRAWL

It was absolutely cruel. The place would send my fellow Smashers to the hospital, one after another. Such pain, rush, and stress were caused of this certain room. This room is titled "Cruel Brawl".

I'm Ike, from the Greil Mercenaries, before I came to this planet, that is. I've always loved my friends and it's sorrow to see them so hurt because our job is to fight as entertainment….

I'm known for as lot of things here. One of them is my looks. It's embarrassing since my mistakes were so obvious; everyone staring at me. Another is that this is my first time here. I was the man who kicked out another swordsman- Roy, out, whatever that meant. But, in my opinion, my skill is the most important. I _do _have every record and I _do _care. Having the record of victories is great, so I thought. Like I should have expected, I now, am involved.

"Ike! You fought and destroyed nine cold-hearted robots! That's the record! You got to help us all! Please!" Link begged.

"I unlocked nearly every trophy, and defeated nine alloys, yes. But I'm barely able to do three anymore. It was pure luck, Link."

"Pure luck when you're the tournament champ, the boss beater, the Mr. Advance Intelligence, the unsympathetic yet sympathetic guy, the… the…."

"The ranger named Ike who made about a billion mistakes," I quickly added on. My lords… who taught him to think so… strange?

"Someone! Get him to the emergency! Right now!" someone screamed.

At first, it didn't register into my brain. Link and I glanced at each other blankly. Sense was slapped into both of us, sprinting to the call of help.

"What happened?" I automatically asked, which was the most brainless question in a while. Of course, anyone could tell. Prince Marth tried Cruel Brawl.

"Cruel Brawl…" Link muttered.

The prince's face was pale, blood staining his fine clothes. He was left on the floor to die. He certainly needed the emergency room! No one took any action, so I had no choice. I ran, him on my back. (Let's say I had no other way of rephrasing it.)

Being chocked was the last of my worries. His arms hung around my shoulders so loosely; I was actually worried he was going to fall.

Prince Marth was the man who brought me here- to have a friend at the start. He introduced Link to me, who is also a very close friend. He showed me around. For him to be like this… he didn't deserve it. One thing's true though. I was glad he was still breathing.

I arrived to a room, not too far from Master Hand's office, but far from any sort of fighting rooms. With my arms full, Link opened the door for me.

"Mumamia!" (Or something like) Dr. Mario gasped, staring at the bloody mess on my back.

"It was Cruel Brawl!" Link quickly explained for me.

"Indeed. He needs help right now."

"Yes! Letsa go! Follow me."

Voiceless, we followed Mario up the stairs and turned left, leaving Prince Marth in a clean, white room with Dr. Mario. I knew my way back, but Link, carrying the prince's sword all this time, didn't know what to do with it. We ended up knocking on the door. Gladly, Dr. Mario took the sword and closed the door, giving the silent message for no further distraction.

My day couldn't have been dumber.

I watched more fellow Smashers being trashed and torn, their spirit probably breaking with them. I was watching from a large rectangular window, covered of blood on the other side. At first, everyone thought Cruel Brawl was funny; everyone losing to lifeless robots. Now, it was dead quiet, everyone praying that his or her friend would make it out alive. All tried taking revenge, but miserably failed. It wasn't that they weren't smart and tried to fight against them, it was that rage took complete control over their body, so they fought. It was now afternoon, everyone skipping lunch. In the morning, five were unconscious. Twenty-eight watched. Rage burst from their emotion, and fought. The amount of spectators dramatically lowered. Only two were standing- Link, and I.

The alarm of dinnertime rang. Nothing happened. Link and I only stared at the bloodstain room. Eyes, made up of light, glared at us back from the darkest corners of the room. When this Cruel Brawl was unused, it was a stage of pitch back and one spotlight. It looked harmless. But I know from experience, once I stepped into the center- the spotlight; it looked like I was in outdoors. The sun shone high, sky blue, and gentle water below. Yet that's above and below; not around. Around, the strongest alloys were sent to fight. It's lucky that I threw nine off stage.

Our goal is to throw ten off. I was closest to doing so. The others only had three down. In fact, I was very close to getting the key to another trophy. A red alloy had scratches and cuts; it was getting weak. I was a centimeter away from hitting it with my sword… but then; a green alloy kicked the breath from me. It was three weeks later until I woke up, bandages and other instruments around my whole body. Even after the time of rest, I was still tired. I wish not to return there….

Allow me explain the fighting as entertainment and trophies. We fight our friends for the Voice's friends' joy. This "Voice" is the name _my _friends came up with for the man who never showed his face. Voice announces the matches in every tournament or big fight. As for his friends, we don't know much about them. We don't see or hear them, but we know they exist. Now, as for the trophies, it's simple. We do something complex; we obtain a key, and unlock a trophy. What trophies are for? Nothing. I guess, maybe, to help your self-esteem, or maybe to make friends, or maybe, just to show off. Doesn't matter. Though, not all rewards are trophies though. Sometimes we get a CD for the next party, or a new stage for a tournament.

That doesn't matter though- not now, at least. Mario and Princess Peach are doing so much right now, and I can't do a thing. Pathetic that I couldn't do anything for support! My day couldn't get worse. It was absolute silence….

"Ike! How many times should I call your name?"

"Huh? Oh sorry." Depressed Ike is depressed…. "C'mon."

As the usual, I, in lead, we slowly arrived to the cafeteria. Lots of food was set, as much as if everyone was able to eat it. Link and I couldn't possibly eat all this! Did anyone know of the damage the others took? Like always, I wolfed down the steak. (That reminds me of how much Wolf and Fox argued, somewhat in a jokingly way….) We sat and ate in silence, which was a long awkward moment. I tried to think of something to start a conversation, to break the silence. The basics came to my mind like "how are you", but that wasn't appropriate at the time.

"I wonder what would be different if Roy was here…." Link mumbled to himself.

"What was that?"

"Huh? Nothing, I guess."

"No, it's alright. Roy would have turned everything right. Prince Marth would be happy, instead of torn and unhappy. I know."

"I'm sorry, Ike. I didn't mean it like that…."

"I said it's _fine_," I somewhat snapped.

He looked down again, with mixed emotion.

Cool. It's another long, boring silence to be continued. It felt alone, Link so silent. I would have felt this when I first woke in this world. I'd wander until I find Smash Mansion, but no. Prince Marth was there for my awakening and led me straight to Smash Mansion. He is my first friend here. He did everything that needed to be done _for _me. Where's he now? Torn until his breath nearly stopped, broken until he collapsed, smashed until he couldn't see light….

Wearily, I swallowed the last piece of meat on my plate. "I'm done. See you tomorrow, Link."

"Okay. G'night." He nodded.

I left my plate on the long table, and retired to my room. As I was walking down the hall, I was half reading the nameplates. Then I reached the end of the hall, facing a wall of notices and pictures. Paying no attention to it, I turned my usual right, to my room. I turned the doorknob and stepped in.


End file.
